The Kindred
by Elinea
Summary: Sheppard, McKay et Ronon sont en mission d'exploration sur une planète inhabitée lorsqu'ils trouvent un laboratoire semblant appartenir à Michael. En l'explorant, ils y découvrent une vielle connaissance. McBeck et Sheyla. Spoiler: Saison 4 'The Kindred'
1. Prologue

L'idée de cette fic m'est venue en voyant la bande annonce pour la 2ème moitié de la saison 4 d'atlantis et aussi par les premières images de 'The Kindred part 1'

Genre: Mystère/Romance

Rating: M

Couples: McBeck et Sheyla

Résumé: Sheppard, McKay et Ronon sont en mission d'exploration sur une planète inhabitée lorsqu'ils trouvent un laboratoire semblant appartenir à Michael. En l'explorant, ils y découvrent une vielle connaissance.

Spoiler: Saison 4 'The Kindred part 1 & 2'

Warning: Torture mentale et physique ainsi que quelques lemons

//...// conversation par radio

* * *

_**The Kindred**_

Prologue:

Le lieutenant colonel John Sheppard, le Dr Rodney McKay et Ronon Dex étaient en mission d'exploration sur une planète inhabitée. Ils n'étaient que tous les trois car Teyla avait préféré rester sur Atlantis pour se reposer. Les alentours de la porte étaient recouverts d'une épaisse forêt et, d'après McKay, le champ électromagnétique de la planète était légèrement plus élevé que celui de la Terre ou d'Atlantis ce qui impliquait une perturbation des communications radio ainsi que des appareils du scientifique.

Ca allait faire deux heures qu'ils étaient là lorsque Sheppard décida qu'ils en avaient assez vu.

"Bon, je crois que l'on a assez vu. Cette planète a l'air totalement inhabitée et sans danger. Nous pouvons donc rentrer sur Atlantis."

Sheppard commença à repartir en direction de la porte lorsque McKay l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

"Attendez colonel ! Je détecte une source d'énergie provenant de cette direction."

Il indiqua de la main la direction que suivait le sentier qu'ils avaient appris depuis la porte des étoiles. Le militaire ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un commentaire à l'attention du canadien.

"Comment se fait-il que vous n'ayez pas détecté cette source d'énergie lors de notre arrivée ?

- Tout simplement parce que le champ électromagnétique de cette planète perturbe mes instruments limitant ainsi leur portée de détection."

Ronon, à son habituel, resta sceptique.

"Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

- Je ne le saurais que si l' on y vas jeter un œil."

McKay se tourna vers le chef de l'équipe pour avoir son accord. Ce dernier poussa un profond soupir. Il sentait qu'il allait encore le regretter et que cette mission de routine allait encore mal finir.

"Bon ok ! Mais si jamais, et j'insiste bien sur le si, il n'y a rien d'intéressant alors on rentrera tout de suite à la base. C'est bien compris Rodney ?

- Oui oui !!"

Le scientifique avait l'impression d'être un gamin que l'on réprimandait.

"On peut y aller maintenant ?"

Et sans attendre leur réponse, McKay se remit en marche vers la source d'énergie qu'il venait de détecter. Le militaire et le Satédien échangèrent un regard et ils comprirent tout de suite qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

"Pourquoi est-ce que j'ais l'impression que ça va encore mal se terminer ?

- De toute façon, lorsque McKay se comporte comme ça, il y a toujours de fortes chances pour que cela tourne à la catastrophe et j'en sais quelque chose. J'ais plus de trois ans d'expérience derrière moi pour en témoigner."

Ils se regardèrent à nouveau et décidèrent de suivre le scientifique canadien qui avait pris beaucoup d'avance. Ils le retrouvèrent en bas d'une falaise. En se rapprochant, ils aperçurent l'entrée d'une sorte de bunker très bien caché. Sheppard s'approcha et en reconnu presque aussitôt le style.

"Ca m'as tout l'air d'avoir été construit par les Geniis. C'est tout à fait dans leur style mais j'ais l'impression que c'est abandonné depuis un certain temps."

McKay vérifia ses instruments pour être sur qu'il ne se trompait pas. Ils lui donnaient toujours la même réponse. Il se tourna alors vers le colonel.

"Permettez-moi de vous contredire colonel car si cette base geniie est abandonnée pourquoi est-ce que je détecte une source d'énergie à l'interieur ?"

Le militaire comprit l'insinuation de McKay.

"Ok, j'ais compris ! Ronon ? Vous pouvez venir me donnez un petit coup de main ?"

Ronon alla aider le colonel à ouvrir la porte du bunker. Une fois ouverte, Sheppard alluma la lampe de son P-90 et pointa son arme devant lui. McKay et Ronon firent pareilles avec les leurs. Ils avancèrent prudemment dans les couloirs. Ils y en avaient qui débouchaient de partout ainsi que de nombreuses pièces. McKay les dirigèrent vers l'une d'entre elles. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent à l'intérieur, ils découvrirent un laboratoire qui ne ressemblait absolument pas à ce qu'il s'attendait.

"Alors ça, c'est bizarre !"

McKay se tourna vers le militaire.

"Non, sans rire colonel ! Parce que vous trouvez beaucoup de labo wraith dans des bunker geniis peut-être ?"

Sheppard qui était désormais habitué aux sarcasmes de McKay montra au scientifique ce qui semblait être l'ordinateur de contrôle.

"Si vous essayez plutôt de savoir à quoi sert cet endroit pendant que Ronon et moi continuons d'explorer les lieux ?

- Euh, très bien. Je vous contacte par radio si je trouve quelque chose d'intéressant."

Le canadien installa ses affaires tandis que Sheppard et Ronon repartir explorer le reste de la base. Ils avançaient avec précaution car, sans Teyla, ils ignoraient si des wraiths étaient présents. La plupart des pièces qu'ils avaient fouillées c'étaient révélés être des sortes de labo de chimie et de biologie et la même question revenait dans leurs esprit: A qui appartenait ce labo et qu'y faisait-il ? Ils fouillaient la base depuis 1/4 d'heure lorsque McKay les contacta avec sa radio.

// Colonel //

// Qui y a t-il McKay //

// J'ais réussi à décrypter une partie de la base de données. Apparemment ce labo à pour la recherche sur la morphologie des wraiths et j'ais également trouvé des dossiers faisant références au rétro-virus de Carson. Vous savez ce que cela signifie colonel... //

Sheppard ne le savait que trop bien.

// Ce labo appartient à Michael. //

// Exact colonel. Je pense qu'il doit s'agir de l'un de ses trois autres labos. //

Dans l'autre salle, McKay essayait d'en savoir plus sur les expériences de Michael lorsqu'il découvrit quelque chose qui le laissa interdit.

"Oh seigneur !!"

Il vérifia plusieurs fois pour être sur mais les faits étaient là, devant lui.

// Colonel //

// Oui //

// Retrouvez-moi dans la salle se trouvant... euh... cinq corridors au nord de votre position. //

// Pourquoi //

// Vous verrez bien //

Et avant que Sheppard puisse protester davantage, le scientifique coupa sa radio et se dirigea vers la salle qu'il avait mentionné au militaire. Ce dernier poussa un soupir.

"Eh bien, allons-y !"

Tout en maudissant mentalement le canadien, Sheppard, suivi de Ronon, partit en courant vers la pièce que leur avait indiqué McKay

Pendant ce temps, McKay était arrivé devant la fameuse pièce. Elle était verrouillé de l'extérieur mais le scientifique s'y attendait. Il n'eut aucun mal à déverrouiller puis à l'ouvrit. La pièce était austère et il n'y avait rien à l'intérieur excepté un lit plus ou moins sommaire sur lequel était allongé quelqu'un.

Le scientifique n'osait plus bougé. Quand il avait trouvé certaines informations sur cette personne dans la base de donnée de Michael, il avait vérifié une dizaine de fois pour être sur et ne pas avoir de faux espoirs et maintenant qu'il était là, il n'osait pas y croire. Il s'approcha de l'autre personne afin de mieux la discerner. Il s'agissait d'un homme d'une trentaine d'années aux cheveux bruns. Du fait qu'il dormait, McKay ne pouvait pas voir ses yeux mais il savait qu'ils étaient d'un bleu profond dans lequel il aimait se perdre. L'homme ne s'était pas réveillé et ne semblait pas sentir la présence du canadien ce qui inquiéta grandement ce dernier mais il se rassura lorsqu'il sentit le pouls de la personne. Il devait seulement être inconscient.

Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues du scientifique, fait extrêmement rare. Un léger murmure sortit de ses lèvres.

"Si tu savais combien tu m'as manqué."

Cet à ce moment là que le colonel Sheppard et Ronon arrivèrent. Le militaire se mit à crier contre le canadien sur son incompétence quant à donner des indications précises.

"Bons sang McKay, la prochaine fois que vous nous demander de vous retrouver quelque part, soignez plus précis. On a mis vingt minutes avant d'arriver ici et... qu'est ce qu'il y a Rodney ? "

Sheppard venait de remarquer les larmes sur les joues du scientifiques lorsque son regard tomba sur la personne qui se trouvait à côté de son ami.

"Oh merde !"

A côté de Rodney se trouvait un vieil ami à eux qu'ils croyaient mort depuis un an lors d'une explosion sur Atlantis: Carson Beckett.

* * *

Voilà pour le prologue 

Toutes les critiques sont les bienvenues.


	2. 1 Retrouvailles

Voici comme promis la suite

Vive les Unas: Merci pour ta review T'es pas la seul à espérer qu'il y est du McBeck dans cette épisode Et merci pour ton conseil j'ais rectifié ;)

* * *

Chapitre 1: Retrouvailles

Il était là devant eux. Ils n'osaient pas y croire car c'était tellement irréel. Sheppard s'approcha de McKay.

"Rodney. Est-ce que c'est... ?"

Il n'arrivait pas à trouver les mots pour finir sa phrase.

"Ce que je veux dire c'est que... est-ce que c'est vraiment...

- Lui ?"

Le militaire acquiesça.

"Oui colonel. J'ignore comment mais c'est bien lui. Ca ne m'étonnerait pas que Michael y soit pour quelque chose."

Ils reportèrent leur attention sur leur ami qui était toujours inconscient. Depuis un an, ils le croyaient tous mort alors qu'il était bel et bien vivant, subissant les tortures de Michael. Sheppard porta son attention sur McKay. D'eux trois, c'était sans doute lui le plus affecté par ce qu'ils venaient de découvrir mais ça ne l'étonnait pas car il connaissait la relation spéciale qui unissait les deux hommes. Cependant, quand le scientifique leur avait annoncé qu'il s'agissait bien de Carson, une pensée s'était aussitôt imposée à son esprit. Michael avait remplacé Carson par quelqu'un d'autre et ils s'étaient tous laissés bernés. Pendant qu'il était perdu dans ses réflexions, Ronon remarqua quelque chose qui le laissa perplexe. Il se rapprocha pour essayer de mieux voir. Ce qu'il vit le fait entrer dans une colère noire.

"La prochaine fois que je croise ce wraith, je le descends sans hésitation."

McKay et Sheppard suivirent le regard de Ronon et virent la raison de sa colère. A cause du choc qu'ils avaient eu en voyant leur ami vivant ainsi que de la couverture miteuse qu'il avait sur lui, ils n'avaient pas remarqué les chaînes que Carson avait aux poignets et qui étaient fixées au mur. John et Rodney échangèrent un regard. La peur et la colère pouvaient se lire sur leur visage. Le militaire se releva et s'approcha de Ronon.

"On saura deux dans ce cas-là.

- Trois !"

Sheppard et Ronon se tournèrent vers McKay. Il venait de parler d'une voix froide et cruelle qui ne lui ressemblait pas. John crut même voir un air meurtrier dans les yeux du canadien mais il disparu rapidement laissant la place à la surprise. En effet, le scientifique avait placé l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Carson et dernier avait légèrement remué surprenant Rodney car il n'avait pas bougé depuis qu'ils l'avaient trouvé. Tous se mirent à espérer que Beckett était entrain de se réveiller ce qui était le cas. Rodney fut enchanté en voyant les paupières de son meilleur ami s'ouvrir.

Début P.O.V Carson

Je me si faible et j'ais du mal à ouvrir les yeux ou même à bouger. Mon épaule me fait souffrir énormément et elle porte encore la trace de la récente torture que m'a fait subir Michael. Au prix d'un pénible effort, j'arrive à entrouvrir mes yeux. Au départ, je ne vois que des ombres flous puis, peu à peu, ces ombres deviennent des personnes que je connais bien mais j'ais du mal à discerner les expressions de leurs visages sans doute à cause de ma fatigue et de ma légère fièvre. De toute façon, ça devait être encore des illusions crées par Michael pour s'amuser avec moi. Je referme mes yeux. Pourquoi ça serait eux de toute manière ? Ca fait plus d'un an qu'ils m'ont abandonné. Pourquoi ils se préoccuperaient de moi tout à coup ? J'ais envie de dormir à nouveau mais je sens quelqu'un prendre ma main et essayer de me réveiller.

"Carson ?"

J'ouvre de nouveau les yeux. Je vois Rodney se tenir à côté de moi. La joie et la peur se mêle sur son visage. Derrière lui, j'aperçois faiblement le colonel Sheppard et Ronon et je peux discerner de l'inquiétude dans leur regard. Et, c'est alors la première fois depuis que je suis réveillé que je remarque l'absence de Teyla ce qui ne colle pas avec les illusions habituelles que me fait subir Michael. Pour la première fois en un an, un mince espoir m'envahit. Peut-être que tout cela est réel finalement ? Mais j'ais tellement peur aussi que ce ne soit pas le cas cependant, je sais qu'il n'y a qu'un seul moyen de le savoir.

"Rodney ?"

Ma voix est tellement faible. Ca doit faire combien de semaines que je n'ais pas pu parler ? Deux ? Trois ? Quatre ? J'en ais perdu le compte. Mon regard se pose sur Rodney. En entendant ma voix, une partie de sa peur avait disparu de son regard mais elle était toujours là toutefois un léger sourire était apparu sur son visage.

"Oui Carson, c'est vraiment nous. Nous ne sommes pas des illusions crées par Michael."

Un faible sourire se dessina sur mes lèvres. Rodney avait compris ma peur. Il me comprenait toujours et de la même manière que je le comprenais. C'était pour cette raison que je l'aimais. Mon sourire disparaît et je sens mes paupières se fermaient. La fatigue me gagne. Tout se brouille autour de moi et je sombre à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

Fin P.O.V Carson:

Rodney sentit la peur l'envahir lorsqu'il vit Carson refermait les yeux mais il se rassura un peu en sentant le pouls de ce dernier. Il plaça l'une de ses mains sur le front de son ami et constata qu'il était brûlant. McKay se tourna rapidement vers Sheppard et Ronon.

"Son front est brûlant ! Il faut le ramener sur Atlantis le plus vite possible !!

- Et comment comptez-vous faire cela Rodney ? Je vous rappelle que, et ce grâce aux bons soins de Michael, Carson est enchaîné !!

- Ca je peux m'en occuper."

Les deux hommes se tournèrent vers l'ancien coureur et ils surent ce qu'il voulait faire. McKay et Sheppard prirent dans leurs bras et l'éloignèrent du mur autant que lui permettait les chaînes qu'il avait aux poignets. Ronon sortit son arme, la régla correctement et tire sur le mur à l'endroit où les chaînes étaient fixées. Après deux tirs réussis, un pour chaque chaîne, Ronon rangea son arme et prit Carson dans ses bras puis l'équipe quitta la pièce qui commença à les horrifier. Ils passèrent par le labo principal afin que le scientifique récupère son ordi et ils quittèrent le bunker. Le trajet de retour jusqu'à la porte des étoiles ne leur prit que la moitié du temps de l'aller car ils savaient que la vie de leur ami était en jeu. Une fois arrivé à la porte, Rodney s'approcha du DHD et composa l'adresse d'Atlantis.

Atlantis, salle de contrôle :

Le colonel Carter était dans son bureau, occupé à rédiger des rapports, lorsque la porte s'activa. Elle quitta son bureau et rejoignit la salle de contrôle. Elle s'approcha de Chuck et qui était le responsable de la porte.

"Qui est-ce ?

- Il s'agit de l'équipe du colonel Sheppard.

- Déjà ?! Mais ils ne devaient revenir que dans trois heures.

- Je le sais madame."

C'est à ce moment-là que la voix du colonel surgit dans les hauts-parleurs.

// Atlantis ? Ici Sheppard //

// Qui y a t'il colonel //

// On a été obligé d'écourter la mission. Rien de grave, je vous rassure mais on aurait besoin d'une équipe médicale. //

// Je préviens le Dr Keller et le bouclier levé colonel, vous pouvez traversé. //

// Très bien, terminé. //

Un fois la communication terminé, Sam poussa un profond soupir. Depuis qu'elle avait pris le commandement d'Atlantis, Sheppard et son équipe l'avait habitué à s'empêtrer dans les situations les plus farfelus et les plus dangereuses inimaginable. Elle reporta son attention sur la baie d'embarquement. Le colonel et son équipe venait d'arriver et elle remarqua qu'ils n'étaient pas revenus seuls. Elle descendit les rejoindre en même tant que le Dr Keller et son équipe apparaissaient. Rodney s'apprêta à dire quelque chose de méchant à la jeune femme mais Sheppard l'en empêcha du regard. Ronon s'approcha de l'équipe médical et déposa Carson sur le branquart. Quand Keller vit le visage de son patient, elle fut paralysé par le choc.

"Bon Keller ! Vous vous grouillez ou pas ?!?"

La voix du scientifique canadien sortie la jeune femme de sa paralysie momentanée. Elle fit un bref signe de tête en direction de l'équipe de Sheppard pour leur dire qu'elle allait s'occuper de lui. Carter, qui avait regardé la scène sans dire un mot, se tourna vers SGA-1.

"Je crois que vous avez beaucoup de choses à me dire messieurs."

Sheppard, McKay et Ronon se regardèrent. Lequel d'entre eux aller se jeter au loup ?

* * *

Chapitre un peu court mais le chapitre suivant sera deux fois plus long je pense et il y aura une petite surprise à la fin

Pour Teyla, elle n'apparaîtra qu'à partir du chapitre 3

Toute critique ou commentaire est la bienvenue.


End file.
